


Cabin Fever

by brokenspell77



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-14 03:19:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10527735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokenspell77/pseuds/brokenspell77
Summary: In the portacabin at the scrapyard Aaron is stressed and tense, and when he cannot find the invoice he is searching for he gets increasingly frustrated so Robert decides to do something about it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I have had this story planned for a little while and it's set before Nicola implemented the filing system and tidied up the cabin. This is basically just porn, the plot is paper thin...or should I say paperwork thin ;)

Aaron barrelled through the door to the portacabin at the scrapyard and immediately began to rifle through the mess that was strewn over the desk. Robert watched on amused as he peered over the top of his laptop. Rob always told Aaron that he never did anything quietly, flying through doors, trampling down the stairs, he somehow even managed to make noise when moving paper!

''Damn it!'' Aaron huffed as he started searching through another pile of paperwork.

''Ya know if you asked me what you're looking for I might be able to help.'' Robert suggested with a grin.

''Paperwork!'' Aaron snapped.

''I guessed that much.''

''I need that invoice for all that copper pipe. It was on the desk yesterday. Have you moved it?'' Aaron accused.

''Why would I move it?'' Robert asked as he decided to aid Aaron in his search.

''This place is a mess! You need to sort this out, Rob!'' Aaron complained as he gestured around the cluttered cabin. For weeks the mess had been getting progressively worse and neither of them had found the time to sort it out. They sure as hell wouldn't hold their breath for Adam to do it either.

''Me?! Why me? You work here too. So does Adam and Jimmy for that matter.'' Robert defended.

''Well you're Mr. Admin. It's not like you get your hands dirty all that often.'' Aaron remarked as he slammed another desk drawer shut. The mess had increased so much that Holey Scrap paperwork had been infiltrated by Home James paperwork and he was solely blaming his boyfriend for that.

''What is up with you? You are so grumpy today.'' Robert sighed as he perched on the edge of the desk.

Aaron scratched at his eyebrow and let out a frustrated sigh. ''I'm just tired.''

''You need to relax.'' Robert grinned as he pulled Aaron between his long legs by the fluorescent high visibility jacket.

Aaron smiled faintly as Robert wrapped his arms around his waist. ''Well I haven't got time to relax.'' Robert peppered kisses at his neck and along his stubbled jaw before finally meeting his lips. ''Rob...''

''You should always find time to relax. Especially with your fiancé.'' Robert smirked as he claimed Aaron's lips in a much more heated kiss.

Aaron broke it suddenly as he felt his belt being unbuckled. ''What are you doing?!''

Robert laughed and shook his head at his lover. ''Do you need a diagram or...''

Aaron rolled his eyes at his mans sarcasm. ''We can't!'' He told Robert whilst already looking over his shoulder to see if anyone was outside in the yard to witness their PDA.

''We can.'' Robert kissed him. ''And we have before, remember?'' Robert unzipped Aaron's black jeans with clear intentions before Aaron grabbed him at the wrist. Rob's fingers toyed with the waistband of Aaron's boxers seductively incredibly keen on taking things further.

''What if Jimmy or Nicola turn up. Or Adam?!'' Aaron reminded his fiancé. The mere thought of being caught was horrifying. Having Charity already walk in on them in the shower was embarrassing enough, they didn't need to add more people to the list of who had caught them shagging.

''I don't care.'' Rob whispered seductively into his ear causing goosebumps to run over Aaron's skin. ''And neither does your dick.'' To further illustrate his point Robert gently squeezed Aaron's erection through his underwear. ''So are you gonna shut up for once?''

Any retort died on Aaron's tongue the second Robert took hold of his cock and once his lovers lips started to kiss at his neck, which Robert knew was a soft spot, Aaron's power to refuse was obliterated. He gripped blonde locks and tugged Robert away before smashing their lips in a bruising and passionate kiss. Hands became desperate and eager as Aaron pushed and pulled at Robert's body to rid him of his blue jacket and began working on the buttons of yet another damn floral shirt that his soon to be husband seemed to have an abundance of.

Robert moaned into the kiss, the sexually aggressive side of Aaron never failed to turn him on. Over the course of their relationship Aaron had brought out levels of pleasure in his body that he had never experienced before in his life. He had explored his sexuality more with Aaron than any other partner before. Not just the physical aspects, but the mental and emotional ones too.

Strong hands shoved Aaron's jeans and boxers off his hips freeing his aching and leaking length and Robert wasted no time in wrapping his slender digits around the shaft. Aaron's breath hitched and he pumped his hips into the delicious friction. Robert smiled against his lips and then met Aaron's lust dazed eyes and swirled his index finger over the head of his dick, collecting the copious amount of precum and bringing it to his lips. He sucked on his finger and relished the taste.

''You got anything?'' Robert whispered huskily. Aaron kissed at his jaw already lost in the desire and wanton abandon. ''Aaron? You got anything?''

Aaron blinked digesting Robert's words and quickly dived into the bottom drawer of his desk producing a bottle of lube. He smirked back at his boyfriend. ''You did say it wouldn't be the first time.''

''Been hoping to get lucky again were ya?'' Robert chuckled as he swiftly undressed and freed his throbbing manhood from his jeans and boxers.

Aaron shook his head and laughed gently as he stepped back to Robert and kissed him, letting out a breathy gasp as Robert grasped both of their cocks in one hand and started to jerk them off. Aaron made quick work of opening himself up, aided by Robert when he slipped his own saliva coated index finger into his hole next to the two Aaron already had there. Aaron bit at his lip as Robert instantly sought out his sweet spot and relentlessly massaged against his prostate until Aaron couldn't withstand anymore.

''Fuck! Stop or I'm gonna cum before you're even inside me.'' He moaned as he squirted a generous amount of lube into his palm and fisted Robert's thick, lengthy and leaking shaft.

''Not gonna last long baby?'' Robert teased as he removed his finger and manoeuvred them so Aaron was bent tantalisingly over the desk.

''Like you are?'' Aaron joked back as he pushed his ass back wantonly, desperate for Robert to fill him up.

Robert knew that this would be one of their quick, desperate, hard fucks. The tingling sensation over his body alerting him to the fact that he was close to his climax already too. He pushed at Aaron's entrance and slipped inside, they had foregone using condoms months back pretty much since he had moved into the Woolpack so they could live together. The tight soft heat practically tore a growl from his throat. The feeling of being inside Aaron was incomparable and as he pushed into the hilt he rested his exposed chest along Aaron's clothed back and nibbled at Aaron's ear. ''You feel so good, baby.''

He soon progressed from gently rocking to hard and fast thrusts and Aaron couldn't contain the moan as he hit his prostate the first time. His arm shot out accidentally scattering paperwork and stationery over the desk and the floor. ''Fuck, Rob! Harder! Faster!''

Robert gripped his hips roughly and pounded into him. The desk banged off the wall in front of them as the sound of sweaty flesh colliding and guttural moans and groans engulfed the portacabin. Aaron's knuckles turned white as he clenched his fists around the edge of the desk on either side. Robert looked down as his dick disappeared inside his lover and he couldn't help the rush of lust and love as he took in the sight of his gorgeous fiancè with his arms spread wide, his legs shaking beneath him, his head resting to the side flat against the wooden desk with his pupils blown wide and his lip caught between his teeth. Robert told Aaron over and over how stunningly beautiful he was. As he watched the beautiful blue eyes slip shut, he felt his dick throb violently and Aaron's name tumbled from his kiss swollen lips.

Aaron pushed himself up, driving himself back against Robert's powerful thrusts. Bracing himself with one arm, his right slipped beneath him and he took hold of his dick and set a frenetic pace desperately chasing the earth shattering orgasm that he was on the precipice of. Uttering out pleas for Rob not to stop as his lover nudged against his sweet spot with every inward motion he felt his body tense and vibrate with anticipation as his cock erupted and he shot his load.

''Fuck Aaron.'' Robert moaned loudly as he felt Aaron clench and spasm tightly around him. He fucked Aaron through his orgasm all the while inching ever closer to his own. Aaron's cum covered hand reached behind them and he squeezed Robert's tight bum and with Aaron's blissed out smile shining back at him he tumbled over the edge and held himself deep inside Aaron's still convulsing ass as he spilled his hot load.

Aaron hummed as he felt Robert's cum filling him up and his fingers stroked up and down Rob's taut thigh. Robert fell forward and folded himself over Aaron's body; his own tired and satisfied. His legs trembled as he gave a few more shallow thrusts as he kissed and licked at the nape of Aaron's neck, tasting salt and sweat on his tongue.

For a couple of minutes they just breathed. Soft touches and gentle lazy kisses exchanged as they came down from the orgasmic high. Robert slowly stood straight and pulled out his rapidly softening cock. He fell into a chair and smirked over at Aaron as he quickly grabbed some tissue and gave himself a cursory and rushed clean before pulling up his underwear and jeans and followed Robert's lead in collapsing down into a chair.

''Less stressed out now?'' Robert asked with his usual cockiness.

''Much.'' Aaron admitted as he buckled his belt and returned the lube to the back of the bottom drawer, all the while making a mental note to remember they have it handy when the mood strikes them again. Which he knew it inevitably would. He was already forming plans to have Robert ride him in the very chair he was sat on. Aaron's eyes then fell upon the mess they had created: paperwork, invoices, pens and other stationery littered the floor and reluctantly Aaron fell to his knees and started to tidy up knowing if anyone walked in right now that they wouldn't need to be smart to figure out what they had just been up to.

He looked up as Robert hurriedly redressed himself and started to help him. Once most of the items had been returned to their rightful place Aaron was suddenly aware of Robert sniggering behind him. ''What's so funny?''

Robert grinned at him and held up a sheath of paperwork. ''Think I found your invoice.'' He handed it over and Aaron saw the reason for his lovers amusement as there were pools of cum dotted all over it.

''For fucksake!'' Aaron complained as his head fell back in exasperation.

Robert's arms came around his waist and his chin rested on his shoulder. ''Not my fault. Mine went elsewhere.'' He whispered hotly into Aaron's ear as he smacked him on the ass. He kissed at Aaron's neck before Aaron craned his neck and met his lips in a breath stealing kiss.

...................................

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it.
> 
> Follow me on Twitter if you wish @brokenspell77


End file.
